How Many Licks
by saritadelrio
Summary: Will has a new-found obsession with lollipops. Finn approves. Will/Finn


**As much as I'd love to own these characters, I don't, otherwise the show would be vastly different.**

**Reviews are love. **

Will was in his darkened office, looking to Google for lesson plan inspiration. He twirled the lollipop in his mouth around absentmindedly. The only light was the reflection of his laptop in his glasses. He heard a soft knock on his office door.

"Come in," he called out after removing the lollipop from his mouth with a satisfying pop.

Finn peeked his head around the door.

"Hey Mr. Schue, I gotta question about that project you gave us in Spanish."

"Yeah, sure, come in," Will said, sucking the cherry candy back into his mouth. "Have a seat."

Finn grinned then took the seat opposite his teacher. His eyes trailed from Will's eyes to his mouth, where the white stick protruded.

Finn's mind blanked.

All he could think about was Will's tongue swirling around the candy and how good that tongue would feel elsewhere. Like all over Finn's body. And how those swollen cherry-stained lips would taste. And how that warm, wet mouth would feel on Finn's -

"Hey, Finn, you okay?"

He shook his head, trying to push those wonderful images of Mr. Schue using his lollipop skills for good to the back of his brain.  
"Uhh, yeah, you know, I think I figured it out. But, uh, thanks and sorry to bother you and um, have a good night?"

Will waved his hand weakly and watched Finn rush out the door.

"That was weird," Will muttered to himself, cheeking the sucker.

The next morning he found a lollipop bouquet on his desk. Nothing else, no note, no indication at all about who left it. Will found himself unwrapping one and placing it in his mouth thoughtfully.

Who could've sent it? Not Emma, especially as she was dating Carl, unless it was some sort of underhanded way to get Carl more business. Sue! At this thought, he pulled the sucker out of his mouth slowly, wondering if they were laced with something. Like arsenic or roofies. Nah. Sue didn't know about Will's newfound oral fixation. Well, did it really matter who sent them, or their motives? The bottom line was now Will had a dozen sweet candies to get him through his day.

During Glee practice Will asked the club to pair up and do candy-themed songs for their assignment this week.

"Gee, Mr. Schue," Santana interjected, "you really seem to be enjoying that sucker." She propped her chin onto her fists. "So how many licks does it take you?"

The rest of the club hollered with laughter. Finn joined in weakly, but his mind was racing, first about the sexual undertones of the question, then about Mr. Schue's reaction, finally about that glorious mouth again.

Will popped the lollipop out of his mouth. "Santana, that's very inappropriate."

"What? I was just asking how many licks it takes you to finish." Santana retorted innocently. "You're the one who's inappropriate if your mind came to that first."

"Yeah, Mr. Schue," Puck said loudly, "what else are you thinking about sucking?"

Will's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. "Puckerman, Figgin's office. NOW!"

Puck shrugged and got up out of his seat. "Just sayin' Mr Schue," Puck commented as he brushed past him. "First you divorce your wife, you force all these show tunes on us, you're borderline obsessed with those lollipops and you wear more sweater vests than all the other teachers combined. More and more signs point to gaaaaay." Puck dragged out the last word and it hung heavy in the air.

None of the rest of the club knew what to say, but they took Will's white-faced silence to mean that the lesson was over. They packed their stuff up in awkward silence. The choir room emptied quickly; the students filed around Will who was still rooted to the spot. Rachel looked as though she was going to pat him on the shoulder, but thought better of it, and hurried out, leaving only Finn left.

Finn snapped out of his thoughts and realized it was only him and Mr. Schue in the room. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and tried to rush out of the room, knocking a few chairs over as he clamored down the steps. As Finn reached the doorway he heard his teacher say quietly. "He's right, you know..."

Finn turned, his hand still on the handle.

Will looked over his shoulder at Finn and smiled sadly. "I feel like I've known for a while, but there was Terri and my parents just expected it, so I just kinda went with it."

"No, man," Finn said, "Puck's just a douche, he's been hassling everyone since he got out of juvie. Even me, calling me a pussy and gay, telling me to lay off his junk and to leggo his eggos, which don't really understand... We've never eaten waffles together, like ever." Finn furrowed his brow.

Will still had that sad, knowing look on his face and Finn felt like he could see right through him. Like he could see how Finn was in a similar situation, denying the inevitable, pretending to be someone he wasn't, afraid of who they really are.

Finn took a few slow steps toward Will, looking into his eyes, trying to gauge if what he was about to do was something Will wanted too.  
Feeling no resistance, Finn stepped right in front of Will, their chests nearly touching, heat pulsating through their bodies.

Finn reached to touch Will's face, reveling in the softness of his stubble, the smoothness of his cheek. Finn rubbed his thumb over Will's slightly reddened lips.

Closing his eyes, Finn pressed his lips to Will's. He felt his teacher inhale sharply and tense. Finn's eyes popped open and he broke the kiss, taking a step backward.

"No, Finn," Will said pleadingly. "It was just a surprise, I-I wasn't expecting that."

He stepped toward his student, closing the distance quickly. To Finn's amazement, Will's mouth attacked his. Finn moaned slightly, as his teacher slipped his tongue into his mouth and he melted against the older man's body. Savoring the sweet strawberry flavor, Finn deepened the kiss, his hands tangling in Will's curls.

Will gently pulled away after a few moments.

"Let me guess, it was you who left me those suckers," he said slyly.

Finn smiled sheepishly.

"Well, after I saw you in your office, I couldn't help it," Finn confessed. "I didn't think it'd escalate to this. I'm sorry, like really sorry."

"Don't be," Will waved it off, "it's fine really. Well, not for Puck, but that's a different story." Will chuckled.

"Man, he can be such an ass." Finn laughed. "So does this mean you won't be eating anymore lollipops? 'Cause that totally ruins my Christmas gift for you."

"Maybe not in front of the club anymore, but I think I can make an exception for you," Will said planting a kiss on Finn's lips.

Finn licked the corners of his mouth, tasting the faint strawberry flavor that lingered on his lips.

"Good," Finn smiled seductively, "I won't tell anyone if you won't." He took the sucker from Will's hand and popped it into his own mouth.


End file.
